Save Me
by vampiregirl195
Summary: Chuck. SOS. I’m in the back room at Butter. Having trouble with a guy. Help! - B Will Chuck get there in time, before Blair is raped? Rated M Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

I was alone at Butter one night. It was a stupid idea, but Chuck was at some meeting and I was in the mood to dance. I had danced for at least an hour, and I got really tired, I went to the back and leaned against a wall and just listened to the music. I was listening to the music when I heard someone speak to me.

"Hello Gorgeous." He was a young man. Looked no older than 25. He was attractive but not even close to Chuck. He put one hand on the wall next to where I stood and leaned against it. What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Good question, but the real question is, why the hell are you talking to me?" I looked away from him, hoping he would get the picture and leave. He was clueless he moved closer to me. I inched away. He moved with me.

"Feisty. I like it." He leaned in closer. "So what do you say we find somewhere more private."

"As awful as that sounds. I think I'll stay here." I looked away again hoping that he would get a clue.

He took my arm in a firm grasp. I gasped. I tried to get away but he was strong. He pulled me into a back room. "Oh come on you know you want to." I knew he wasn't going to give up. I sighed, I needed him to go away so I could text Chuck.

I put my finger on his chest and looked at him seductively. "Alright. But first. Why don't you get us some drinks." I winked.

"Now we're talking!" He leaned into me and took my waist in a strong grip. "Be back in a second babe." He let go of my waist and I knew it was going to bruise. Once he was gone I whipped out my phone.

_Chuck. SOS. I'm in the back room at Butter. Having trouble with a guy. Help. B_

The second the message sent the man had come back into the room with two drinks. I stashed my phone back in my pocket. He gave me the drink and I put the drink down. Once he gulped down his drink he looked at me and smiled. Then he took my waist in a strong grip again and backed me against a wall. I gulped. I hoped Chuck would get here soon.

He leaned in and kissed me ferociously on the mouth. It really hurt. I squirmed under him and screamed into his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at me. "So what do you want to do first?" His hand found it's way under my skirt and he began to stroke my underwear.

I pushed him away. And got up from the wall. "Did I mention I have a boyfriend?"

He pushed me back against the wall. "That makes it even more fun." He kissed me again even harder than before. Where was Chuck? I dreaded what would happen if Chuck didn't come. He pulled away from the kiss again, and he tried to pull up my skirt. I pushed it back down and he took one hand and held my arms back. He pulled up my skirt again and began to massage my ass. He was so strong and it hurt so much. I whimpered.

"Did I mention my boyfriend's a weightlifter? He's huge. He's the really jealous type." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it wasn't working. I was on the verge of tears.

"I'd take him any day if it meant having sex with you." He kissed me again. He was really hurting me. He tangled his hand in my hair and began to tug at it.

"Stop it." I tried to push him away but he was a sitting duck.

He started grinding on my leg. "Come on baby. You know you want it."

I started to cry. "No I don't! Stop!"

He didn't stop. He continued to grind my leg and kiss me ferociously. He was hurting me so badly. Where was Chuck? He stopped grinding my leg and put his hands on my breasts. I gasped. This was not good. He started to massage my breasts. It hurt so badly. He was pushing me against the wall. I started to scream while he was kissing me. I was sobbing by now.

He broke the kiss and pulled me by the shirt so his chest was touching mine. "You like that don't you? You want more don't you."

"No I don't! Get away from me." I pushed him with all my might, but he didn't budge.

He looked really angry now. He pushed me up against the wall again. "Oh come on Baby. If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask!." He kissed me again, but instead of rubbing my breasts, he ribbed the buttons off my blouse, so all I had on my top half was my bra and and some remains of a shirt.

He put his mouth back on me and put one hand on my bra and one hand on my underwear. He started massaging them both. It hurt so badly. I continued to cry my eyes out from pain and fear. Soon, both hands snuck their way inside of my undergarments. I gasped. I knew that it was over and that I was going to be raped. I heard the door slam open.

"Hey!" The guy finally stopped kissing me and removed his hands from inside my bra and underwear, and looked at the door. There he saw Chuck in his suit and two policemen right behind him. And if looks could kill this guy would've been dead in half a second. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled up. He walked over to the guy and pulled him by his shirt away from me. Chuck punched him right in the jaw. The guy fell on the floor, but instantly got back up. Chuck backed him up against the wall.

"You listen to me. If you ever in your lifetime touch my girlfriend again, I will murder you. You're lucky you're not already dead."

The guy laughed and poked Chuck in his chest. "And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot touch?"

Chuck laughed a murderous laugh and pushed him back up against the wall. "I'm Chuck Fucking Bass." He punched him again with much more force and knocked the guy back onto the floor, with no chance of coming back up. Chuck motioned for the police to get him. The police handcuffed him and dragged him out. As soon as they were gone, Chuck turned his attention to me. He cupped my face with both of his hands.

"Blair are you alright?" He looked me over, seeing that my shirt was ripped open and my skirt was pulled up.

I continued to cry. "Chuck…" I tried to tell him what happened but I was in shock from what had just happened. He pulled me in for a hug and I cried into his shoulder. "I was so scared. He hurt me so badly…" He rubbed my back.

"Shhhh it's okay, I'm right here now." He tightened his grip on me and I let out a small scream of pain. He pulled me out of the embrace and looked at me frightened. "What's the matter? Where does it hurt." He lightly grasped me by my arms and looked me over again.

I couldn't stop crying. "Everywhere, Chuck. Everywhere."

He pulled me in for another hug. "Oh Blair. My Blair." He let go of me and pulled down my skirt. He tried to re-button my shirt but he realized that all of the buttons where gone. He muttered something about murdering the son of a bitch and gave me his suit jacket. He walked me out of Butter with his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder. Once we got into the limo he asked me to tell him everything.

I went through the whole story. I continued to sob. It was too much. I had just relived the entire experience and it was scarier than it was the first time.

Chuck pulled me into his lap. "Oh Blair." He touched my face. I sobbed even harder. "Shhh, it's alright. No one can hurt you now. I'm here."

"I love you Chuck."

"I love you so much Blair."

**Read and Review Please. This is going to be a two-shot. Hope you loved it. I'm very proud of this!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to write this. I had History midterms this week! They were hell!

* * *

**

Chuck POV

Blair had fallen asleep in the limo. I didn't have the heart to wake her, especially after what had just happened. I had my limo driver open the door for me. And I picked her up in my arms. She winced in her sleep. It broke my heart. I carried her into the Empire and pushed the button for our penthouse suite. When the elevator got up I immediately brought Blair to our bedroom. I laid her out on our bed and started to take her clothes, I needed to examine her bruises and get her into new clothes.

"No. Stop. No." She murmured and pushed my hands away.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Blair it's me Chuck. I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded her head unconsciously and I continued to take off her clothes. Once they were all off I gasped. She had some nasty bruises on her waist and arms. There were some bruises on her breasts; I bunched my hands up in balls so I wouldn't hit anything. I wanted to murder that guy. I turned Blair over only to realize the bruises were even worse on her back side. She had bruises all over her back and some on her ass. I swore I was going to kill him. The places he had touched were property of mine, and he had returned them to me damaged.

I was getting her new clothes from her closet when I heard her.

"No, stop it. Don't touch me. No. Ow. Stop!" She screamed. I ran to her and tried my best to not hurt her.

"Blair wake up. Blair sweetie. Come on Blair."

She shot up and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on me she flung herself at me and started sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her form and kissed her shoulder. I felt tears sting my eyes.

I felt her shudder and I realized she must be freezing. I got up from the bed and got my navy robe. I handed it to her. "Here you go." She took it from me and pushed her arms through the holes. When she had tied the robe, she crossed her arms and looked at the floor. I sat next to her and I put one hand on her covered thigh.

"I… I can't get his face out of my head. It's scaring me Chuck." She looked up for a split second and then looked back to the carpet. I put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at me. I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"You're safe now. You're with me."

* * *

**It's not that long, but if I made it longer, it would have been too repetitive. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
